The Little She-Wolf Part 2 Green Ranger's Concert ("Daughters of Classified)
(Various herald fish pop up until a orange cat. His name is Ginger.) *Ginger/Harold the Seahorse: (clears his throat) His royal highness, KING CLASSIFIED! (A handsome, wolf with a teal mertail with clear turquoise fins, wearing a gold crown and cuffs enters, riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is Classified.) (Classified shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) *Ginger/Harold: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius GREEN ZEO RANGER! (A Zeo Ranger with the color green from Power Rangers Zeo. His name is Green Ranger.) (The seahorse swim fast, making Green Ranger hold onto the reins.) *Classified/King Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Green Ranger. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (He is turned upside down in his shell.) *Classified/Triton: Yes, and especially my little Bianca. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (turns himself right side up) Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (to himself) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (Green Ranger lands on the stage and straightens the fur on his belly. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. But nothing is happening. So Bugs taps the conducting stick three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra.) (Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell.) (The first mermaid is a slender, beautiful blue cat with ears, a pink nose, and a blue mertail with clear light blue fins, wearing a light blue shell bra. Her name is Nicole Watterson.) (The second mermaid is thin vixen and a violet mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a pink bow around her neck and a lavender shell bra. Her name is Maid Marian.) (The third mermaid is an white wolf, light blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear light red fins, wearing a red top. Her name is Lilly.) (The fourth mermaid is white vixen with pink color, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a pink top. Her name is Mangle.) (The fifth mermaid is a vixen with light green eyes, a black nose, and a chartreuse mertail with clear light yellow fins, wearing a yellow shell bra. Her name is Vix.) (The sixth and last mermaid is a white vixen with pink color, a black nose, and an orange mertail with clear yellow-orange fins, wearing a cream-colored top. Her name is Funtime Foxy.) *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Adult Nala, and Young Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Oh, we are the daughters of O'Malley (Cut to Classified, looking pleased that his daughters said he loves them.) *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Great father who loves us and named us well Rita *Rita/Aquata: La la la La la la La la LA! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Georgette *Georgette/Andrina: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Pinkie Pie *Pinkie Pie/Arista: La la la! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Lola *Lola/Attina: La-a la la! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Nala *Nala/Adella: La la la! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Kiara *Kiara/Alana: La la la LA! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) (Cut to behind Green Ranger, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Classified and grins at him.) (Then cut to Classified, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.) *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: To sing a song Green Ranger wrote Her voice is like a bell (Cut to Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara as they all gather around the clam as it opens.) *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: She's our sister, Bianc-'' (''The open clam is revealed that Bianca is not at the concert.) (Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara all gasp in surprise that Bianca is absent.) (Green Ranger gasps, too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.) (Classified is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger.) *Classified/Triton: (enraged) BIANCA!!!Category:Vinnytovar Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs